


Fictober Day 1

by CelticGrace



Series: Katie [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/pseuds/CelticGrace
Summary: A short argument between best friends before they pull another prank.





	Fictober Day 1

“It’ll be fun, trust me.”

Joker shook his head. “Last time those words came out of your mouth, you ended up in the brig and I almost died.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You absolutely did not ‘almost die.’”

“You’ve never been on the receiving end of a tongue thrashing from my mother!”

“Can’t help it if she’s always liked me more.” Katie snorted a laugh. “‘Sides, that’s not even close to the first time she’s yelled at you.”

“First time it’s been witnessed by the whole Normandy crew!”

Katie grimaced. “Yeah, sorry about that.” She vividly remembered tripping over a loose cable in the cockpit and stumbling into the control panel, her face mashing the ship-wide comm button on impact. “Anyway, it wasn’t the  _ whole _ crew. Just—”

“Just the ones who’ll give me shit about it ‘til the end of time,” Joker grumbled. “So what’s your grand plan involve this time? And who?” 

“Don’t worry—”

“Ha!”

“—if all goes according to plan, neither your mom nor my dad will find out.”

“Your dad  _ always _ finds out.”

Katie shrugged. “We’ll see.” She quirked an eyebrow. “So how ‘bout it? Are you in?”

Joker hesitated only a split second before he grinned. “Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ties that Bind Us universe


End file.
